


1287 Miles

by lol_hobi



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_hobi/pseuds/lol_hobi
Summary: “Not like a no homo 'I love you, bro'.More like an 'I can’t be away from you all summer without you knowing that you guys are everything to me,' I love you.”-Kino x Wooseok x Yuto Uni AU





	1287 Miles

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little bit rushed but i need to dip my toes into the Pentagon fic waters. maknae line will forever and always be my ult ot3 i would die for them

Hyunggu had never had trouble making friends. He was sociable and friendly and knew how to make people laugh, he’d always been surrounded by people who wanted to spend time with him. And when he’d first joined the dance clubs on campus, he’d been expecting nothing different. There were several dance clubs – it _was_ a performing arts university, after all – but after the first week of testing them all out, he’d settled on one to keep him occupied outside of his classes.

It had _nothing_ to do with two very tall, very dorky boys with enchanting smiles. Nothing at all.

He’d been excited to find out that he and those particular boys were all born the same year during their icebreaker games and he’d been quick to latch onto them, never shying away from the opportunity to have more friends. If his heart fluttered when Wooseok bumped against his shoulder or his throat grew dry when Yuto made eye contact for a little bit too long, then… oh well.

What Hyunggu had _not_ been expecting, though, was how good those two boys would get along with _each other_. Hyunggu knew he played the role of the glue in a lot of his friend groups, he always introduced people and he always formed the bridge between them, but Wooseok and Yuto… they’d gotten on so well from the beginning, Hyunggu couldn’t help but feel… _something. _Not necessarily jealousy, not likely anger, but… something sour, something pinched at the center of his core.

However, it didn’t stop him from forcing his way into a brand-new friend group (granted, the friend “group” was only the three of them and Wooseok’s old friend Shinwon, but great things came in small packages, right?). They were funny and chill and encouraging and… everything lovely that Hyunggu had always wanted. They fell into routines very early in the school year, sorting out their schedules to maximize study and practice times together and while Shinwon’s schedules held him back often, the trio found themselves spending nearly every free second together.

Hyunggu had a lot of friends, but none of them had ever felt so… perfect.

-

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m excited to go home and see my family and not have to study, but…” Yuto pouted sweetly, leaning his chin on his hand and arching forward across the library table. “I’m gonna miss this.”

“You can come to my house whenever you want,” Wooseok offered, kicking his feet up on the desk as he snacked on a bag of chips, slapping away Shinwon’s hand as he tried to steal yet _another_ handful.

“You say that like we’re a couple blocks away, not 642 miles.” Yuto sighed. Hyunggu mirrored his stance, resting his chin on his hand as he watched Yuto’s lips pout and purse in gentle agony. He’d become so accustomed to the boy’s expressions, always subtle and always so telling, he was confident he could read him like a book by now.

“Did you google that?” Shinwon teased and Wooseok grinned fondly, Hyunggu’s heart stammering at the flash of teeth.

“I’m only 520 miles away from Hyunggu.” Yuto smiled bashfully and Hyunggu reached out to take his hand, tangling their fingers and pouting at him teasingly. He’d heard what people said about Wooseok and Yuto. Wooseok was tall and scary and had a resting bitch face and Yuto came off as dark and brooding, even if being foreign wasn’t intimidating enough. Hyunggu had always laughed at those assumptions. How could either of these boys be scary when he only had to reach out to make them melt into his hands?

“Alright Romeos and Juliet, I need to go start packing. See you tonight for dinner?” Shinwon didn’t wait for an answer as he hauled himself to his feet, shaking his head incredulously as he left the quiet library. Finals had ended yesterday, and the center of campus was all but abandoned, peaceful and totally creepy at the same time. He just hoped that Hyunggu could take advantage of the privacy to get everything off his chest. Shinwon was tired of hearing him whine into the wee hours of the morning when he hadn’t even been invited over in the first place (Shinwon would never tell him to leave, but that wasn’t the point). He didn’t want the sweet boy to suffer all summer.

“You know, there are a few new animes coming out, we could watch them at the same time and, like, facetime and talk about them.” Wooseok suggested and Yuto immediately shot forward to plan, even pulling up his phone calendar to mark everything down. Hyunggu watched as Yuto scooted his chair flush up against Wooseok’s, their bodies pressed together along every centimeter as they spoke animatedly, Yuto promising to share the schedule with Hyunggu’s phone when they were done.

Something had changed in the last week and while Hyunggu had been trying to deny it, it was blatantly obvious now, sat across the table from him. Wooseok’s fingers lingered over Yuto’s wrist and Yuto leaned his chin against Wooseok’s shoulder gently every few minutes and Hyunggu could only just… watch. They’d tell him if something had changed, right? If they were… something more?

Hyunggu would be lying if he said he’d be surprised. Wooseok and Yuto together were everything that was perfect in the world, they meshed as if they’d known each other their entire lives and every life before that. They fed off each other and encouraged each other and supported each other and… Hyunggu felt as if he was just _there_.

Hyunggu knew, in all logical parts of his brain, that he was just as much a part of their lives as they were of his. He’d crashed into Shinwon’s apartment night after night to talk about it – as much as the elder put up a cold front, Hyunggu knew exactly how to break him open and get to his gooey, wisdom-filled centered – and he knew the facts. They’d met on the same day, they’d spent the same amount of time together (there was that one night that Yuto had been sick, but he had facetimed them, so it still counted), they talked about the same things and liked the same music and watched the same shows, but… Hyunggu knew that their energy was just different.

It didn’t stop him from falling hard, either way. He admired everything about the pair, he felt the best when they were with him, he smiled the most and laughed the most and shared the most with _them_. He couldn’t imagine moving on to different friends, not like he’d done so often before. He couldn’t imagine waking up and not having them be the first thing on his mind. They had a habit of immediately typing out their dreams when they woke up and sending them in their group chat, they shared pictures of their breakfasts and their walks to campus, their chats were always a mile long before they even saw each other’s faces in the morning. He could never lose that, he never wanted them to grow apart, to find other friends, to be anything but _together_.

That’s what really mattered, right?

“I love you.” Hyunggu sighed, eyes focusing so clearly, it was as if he’d just gained the power of sight. The window behind Wooseok and Yuto lit them up like a shared halo as they froze, their conversation dying instantly between them. They looked at Hyunggu with confusion and amusement, but there wasn’t a trickle of regret within Hyunggu. He meant it.

“What?” Wooseok snickered, sure he’d heard him wrong.

Hyunggu just sat up straighter, his self-assured smile settling beautifully on his lips. “I love you.” He repeated, eyes flicking between them slowly. “Both of you.”

“We love you too, Hyunggu-ah.” Yuto smiled and Hyunggu pursed his lips, wringing his hands in his lap.

“Not like a no homo _I love you, bro_.” Hyunggu tried to clarify, the weight of his words suddenly crashing down on him. “More like an _I can’t be away from you all summer without you knowing that you guys are everything to me_, I love you.” The booming silence of the library swallowed them up as the words hung in the air and Hyunggu’s face faltered, his cheeks heating up as he looked down at his hands. “I just wanted to say that. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry-”

“We’re dating.” Wooseok spat the same second Yuto tried to comfort their friend and both boys shot sharp looks at the youngest. He had a big mouth sometimes, he didn’t know what else to say.

“Oh... Really?” Hyunggu chirped, his stomach rolling and heat filling his bones. It was… exactly what he’d expected and the excitement that pricked at his joints and made him smile involuntarily was a welcome surprise. If he couldn’t be with them, this was the next best thing, right?

“Really.” Yuto confirmed and Hyunggu shot out of his chair, rounding the table to pull them both into a crushing hug. They laughed against his chest and patted his back and for some reason, Hyunggu felt so very okay. Maybe it was a defense mechanism.

“That’s really great, you guys are perfect together.” Hyunggu cooed, letting them go so he didn’t accidentally murder his best friends. “I was kind of worried about who was going to take care of you guys over the summer, how being apart would affect you, and long distance isn’t always ideal but at least you’re both coming back next year, so you have a deadline in sight and that’s just… so good.” Hyunggu sighed happily, ignoring the looks both other boys were giving him. He knew he sounded a little bit too excited for someone who’d just gotten their confession squashed but he was happy. So happy! So insanely fucking happy for the both them. Congrats. “I have a few things to do, too, so I should get going, but I’ll see you later.” Hyunggu grabbed his bag and turned to wave as he rushed out of the library, leaving a pair of stunned, wide-eyed beauties behind.

-

“You’re not okay.” Shinwon spoke matter-of-factly and Hyunggu laughed, folding the last of his closet into his oversized suitcase.

“What do you mean? I think it all fits perfectly.” Hyunggu motioned the bag and sat on top of it to attempt zipping it closed.

“I’m not talking about packing, Hyunggu-yah.” Shinwon stood up from the uncomfortable wooden dorm chair and leaned against the bare-naked bunk, Hyunggu’s sheets already folded and packed away.

“Shinwonie-hyung…” Hyunggu offered a little smile and Shinwon was honestly impressed at the boy’s acting skills. He’d been pulling off this charade for a week. “I’m perfectly okay. They have each other and that’s all I want for them… they’re _happy_.” Hyunggu zipped the case shut with a triumphant noise and hopped to his feet. “You’re trying to make this more dramatic than it has to be.”

“Mmm, yes, that _is_ what I do.” Shinwon mused sarcastically as he followed Hyunggu into the tiny kitchen to finish packing his dishes. They worked together for a few quiet moments before Shinwon sighed. “But don’t you think it should be more dramatic? This whole situation is dramatic. The trio, the friends-to-lovers, the _confession_! They didn’t even tell you they were together, the plot-twist! Come on!” Shinwon draped himself across the counter and Hyunggu smiled, brushing him away so he could close the box and label it accordingly.

“It’s not that deep.” Hyunggu assured, but he wasn’t really making eye contact anymore and Shinwon wondered how far he could push him without hurting the younger’s feelings.

“Then why haven’t you seen them all week?” Shinwon spoke firmly this time, like a scolding mother, and Hyunggu froze. The University gave students one week after the semester ended to get everything in order and move out and Hyunggu had had an arsenal of excuses to spend that last week in near isolation. It wasn’t good for his mental condition or his energy – he had always felt better around people – but he only needed to last one more day before he’d be back home with his family and his neighborhood friends. He would reconnect with old pals back home and he’d be perfectly fine. Nothing to worry about. “They’ve been really upset about it.”

“Really?” Hyunggu pouted before he could think twice, damning his bleeding heart for breaking his carefully crafted façade.

“What do you mean ‘_really_’?” Shinwon groaned. “They’re your best friends. You spend every waking moment together and then suddenly you disappear? You of all people should know how sensitive those boys are.”

Hyunggu knew that _very_ well. It was something that, late into the night after a few experimental (and disgusting) drinks, they had bonded profoundly over. Hyunggu couldn’t remember ever indulging like that with any other friends. He was sure he’d never shared the deepest darkest depths of his soul or cried or connected with anyone the way they had connected that night. He liked to think about that as their defining moment, what turned them from acquaintances to best friends. They’d skipped all those other phases. And when they’d slept it off and sobered up, they were still bonded and sympathetic. It was easier to pick up on every little inflection of emotion after that – they were all expressive and sensitive in their own ways.

“You’re not going to leave without saying goodbye, right?” Shinwon asked softly and Hyunggu sighed, his breath getting caught in his throat. He hadn’t actually decided if he was going to or not. “Correction, that’s not a question. What I meant to say was, _you’re not going to leave without saying goodbye_.”

“Hyung-” Hyunggu turned towards the elder and froze, two very familiar faces filling his vision instead of the one he’d expected. He barely caught sight of Shinwon waving between Yuto and Wooseok’s shoulders before the three of them were left alone in the bare dorm room. Hyunggu shifted and looked between his best friends, mouth opening and closing as if he had any plan to say anything, but his mind was blank.

“I panicked.” Wooseok started, his voice always a little bit shocking when it broke through a silence. “When I- at the library- I…” He took a deep breath and tried again. “It’s true that Yuto and I are together now, but it’s brand new and we wanted to plan out how to tell you together but when you said all _that_ I didn’t know what to do and it seemed important that you needed to know that right then so I just blurted it out and I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.” Wooseok swallowed audibly and Hyunggu forced a smile.

“I told you guys I’m happy for you, it doesn’t matter that you didn’t plan it-”

“Hyunggu, we wanted to plan out how to tell you because we wanted to ask you out at the same time.” Yuto laid it out, plain and simple, and Hyunggu furrowed his brows in confusion. “We figured, maybe starting with two would be a good way to go about it, but Wooseokie and I spent one evening together without you and we knew a big chunk of _us_ was missing.”

“That’s why I’m sorry.” Wooseok whispered. “I kind of… cut out a whole chunk of the plan. I panicked.”

“So…” Hyunggu looked down at his hands and picked at his thumb, trying to fight the smile on his face in case this all went sour at the last second. “So, I’m not just… the useless third wheel?”

Yuto flashed his teeth in a timid smile and tilted his head, “I mean, logistically, the third wheel makes everything balance better, so like I think we’re all wheels, but-“

“Shinwonie-hyung is our useless fourth wheel.” Wooseok decided and Hyunggu couldn’t stop his laughter, covering his mouth as the others laughed with him and he couldn’t help but notice just how lovely they all sounded together. He stumbled forward before he could psyche himself out and wrapped an arm around each of the tall boys’ waists, relishing in the warmth they immediately surrounded him with. He felt Wooseok’s chin on his head and Yuto’s nose in the crook of his neck and he couldn’t stop the giddy giggles that continued to rise to his lips.

“If I wasn’t upset about leaving before…” Yuto whined and Hyunggu turned his head, nudging his nose against the older boy’s cheek until he turned up just enough to look him in the eyes.

“Who cares if we’ll be a few miles apart? We’re not going anywhere.” Hyunggu promised, sealing it with a soft kiss. Wooseok demanded a promise of his own, which quickly turned into two then three then really too many useless promises to count, until they finally promised to kiss him whenever he wanted and really, that was just a mistake. They only finished packing up Hyunggu’s dorm an hour later when Shinwon returned and more or less physically pried their lips apart.

-

Epilogue

-

“I’m on the south side, walking towards the Dance building.” Hyunggu hummed, trying to keep his voice calm. He hadn’t unpacked anything in his new apartment yet, but he knew neither of his boyfriends had either, which made him feel a little better. The only thing he wanted the _second_ he’d stepped foot in Seoul two days ago was to touch his boys again, but he’d had to wait until they were even on campus too and he’d been too preoccupied to care much about boxes labeled _dishes_ and _bathroom_.

“Holy shit, I think I see you. Turn to your left.” Wooseok’s voice crackled through the phone and Hyunggu’s heart clenched as he did as he was told, a towering figure across the street with shaggy black hair and long limbs waving to him, and he could already feel tears pricking his eyes.

Hyunggu took off running, just barely checking the street for cars before he crossed, barreling directly into Wooseok’s chest. The taller boy was already prepared, and he lifted Hyunggu off the ground completely, his legs wrapping around his waist to steady them as they stumbled, Hyunggu kissing him before he could even say _hello_.

“I missed you so goddamn much.” Wooseok groaned between kisses and Hyunggu nodded, afraid his voice wouldn’t come out if he tried. Instead, he just cried and kissed and hugged Wooseok until he couldn’t tell the difference between their bodies. When they finally caught their breath and began to settle, Wooseok returned Hyunggu’s feet to the ground and they found themselves immediately knocked off course. They caught themselves in the grass to avoid any injury as a tanned face and soft grin filled their vision.

“Yuto!” Wooseok tackled their other boyfriend into the grass and kissed over his face as Hyunggu propped himself up on his elbow, his hand wandering Yuto’s chest and shoulders (as if to confirm that this was all real, and not one of the many dreams he’d had all summer). When Wooseok almost passed out from suffocating _himself_, Hyunggu finally snuck in, his kisses gentle and sweet compared to the youngest’s desperation.

“We probably look crazy.” Hyunggu mused as Yuto’s hand rested on the dip of his waist, Wooseok buried in the eldest’s shoulder like a clingy koala. It wasn’t exactly a common sight to find three boys tangled up in each other in the grass on the side of the road, even if was just the main campus drive.

“Whose new place is closest?” Wooseok gasped and Hyunggu hopped to his feet, holding out his hands to pull the others behind him.

“Mine’s just over here. I haven’t unpacked much but I have a few groceries and my bed is bigger this year.” Hyunggu beamed and no video chat could ever do the real sight justice.

“You’re so pretty.” Yuto mused quietly and Hyunggu blushed, turning to walk backwards so he could look at his boys head on.

“You should see what _I_ get to look at.” Hyunggu grinned, effectively earning bright red cheeks from his boys immediately. “Summer did you both well.”

“I missed you guys.” Yuto sighed and Wooseok’s fingers immediately tangled in his to remind him they were there, together, again.

“This is gonna be such a good year.” Wooseok decided and no one could even try to argue with that. They were together, how could it be anything but absolutely perfect?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> Comments/Kudos water my crops
> 
> tumblr: lol-hobi


End file.
